Strings of Puppetry
by Awareness Bringer
Summary: One-shot example of String Man Luffy. Sorry, but I decided to stop at one due to lack of imagination for new scenarios. But please, take what I'm suggesting to heart.


**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.**

 **[SOP]**

 **Strings of Puppetry**

 **[SOP]**

In the North Blue Sea, a startup pirate armada laid siege to the seagoing Germa Kingdom. Although the Kingdom's military force of Germa 66 was purported to be the stuff of nightmares, the pirates, eager to make names for themselves, had sailed from the Paradise section of the Grand Line to sink the Kingdom to the bottom of the North Blue. In all fairness to Germa 66, though, the King, Vinsmoke Judge, had allowed the fighting to carry on for an hour to test his soldiers' fighting abilities and his children's leadership skills, therefore, the pirates had grown overconfident, even when they attacked nothing critical. But the charade was getting tiresome, and Judge knew the pirates had to be dealt with sooner later than later.

Before he could call for his strongest, non-clone soldier outside of his family to lay in the finishing touches, Judge saw a lone cannonball speeding towards him, but he chose not to back away from it, knowing that his most versatile trump card was nearby. As the cannonball got closer, it was suddenly pulled away from its target and flown back to the doomed ship that had fired it in the first place.

A vicious smirk shown itself on Judge's face. "Quick and excellent work, my soldier." He complimented without turning to face the young man with the red Raid Suit and Straw Hat.

"I always aim to please, King Judge." The youth said with an eager tone to his obedient words. "Shall I resolve this fight once and for all?"

Judge grinned widely and cruelly. "I insist, Sir Luffy. Search and destroy."

The youth smiled wickedly and saluted. "Yes, my Supreme Commander." Turning to the fight occurring below them, Luffy then raised his arms to conjure compressed hands that would then form into identical clones of himself. **"Black Knight!"** He exclaimed as the technique reached its climax. Once a small force of twenty clones had been created, Luffy gave the order to attack. "Search and destroy!"

In a relative amount of time, the clones made short work of the raiding pirates.

 **[SOP]**

With the fight over, Luffy retired to his own private abode in the Germa Kingdom. It wasn't exactly the challenging fight he would've preferred, but it was better than nothing. Initially, he made no move to turn the lights as he started to lay on his bed before he felt something fleshy under the covers. Smiling widely, Luffy unrolled the covers to see his lover, Princess Reiju, smile at him coyly and with much affection in her eyes. Luffy didn't hesitate in kissing her.

"I hope you liked the test, my Lady." Said Luffy.

Reiju merely shrugged. "It was satisfactory, but we must be ready to act against my father before he gets suspicious of us."

Luffy nodded knowingly. "Don't worry, Reiju. I promised I'd free you from that old bastard, and that's exactly what I'll do."

They then proceeded to enjoy their night together.

 **[SOP]**

 **After watching Hellsing Ultimate and comparing the String-String Fruit's powers to the abilities of characters Alucard (Awakened) and Walter (non-Awakened), I can say without exaggeration that I think the String-String Fruit would make Luffy significantly more badass and, therefore, is something I'd like to see in more than one fanfiction. Granted, Doflamingo would have to use some different tactics, but all's fair in love and war.**

 **Also, I forget to mention this in my last work, but for those among the One Piece fanfiction community who favor the concept of the Straw Hat Grand Fleet, I have an idea for how Chopper's fellow Drum Island doctors can come along for the ride. If you've seen New Game Plus, you all probably know how to recruit the Baratie, and the Germa Kingdom would be easy once Judge is removed from power, his "perfect" sons are surgically altered with Law's help, and Reiju takes the throne, but I didn't think about Kureha and the twenty to one hundred doctors until recently, even when I still don't have much of an idea for how the Galley-La Company could get on board, so you'll more than welcome to pitch in ideas. Anyway, I was thinking, that a way for an early Grand Fleet to get a good medical team would be if the Fleet took Wapol's large, submersible ship for themselves and "someone" convinced the doctors that it would be safe and beneficial for them to come along to protect them from the Absolute Justice fanatics and to learn more about medicines and diseases their home probably hasn't heard of before, at least that's what I was thinking. If the Drum Islanders worry about their livelihoods, they can always keep Wapol as a prisoner and force him to make sellable Wapometal items.**

 **It's just a thought. I still have some time to go before I work on my own full-length stories, whether they be Marine, Pirate, Revolutionary, Germa 66, Baroque Works, or Cipher Pol.**


End file.
